¿Quieres ser mi amigo?
by cricristar
Summary: se supone que el es una pesadilla ¿no es así?, entonces ¿por que se preocupaba de ese pequeño niño? será la simple razón, de que su rutina se convirtió en algo aburrido y solo quizás deseaba romper las reglas o simplemente por un capricho ...¿quien sabe?...
1. Chapter 1

un gran paso lo cambiara todo

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo se encontraba en esta casa ,tampoco no se percato que día era al igual que la hora,pues eso se había perdido al llegar a este lugar espeluznante donde todas sus pesadillas se hacían realidad...nunca pudo observar un cálido sol desde su llegada solo logro contemplar la noche y su imparable oscuridad..." _oscuridad_ "...  
Como la odiaba, su hermano mayor y sus amigos fueron los causantes de que le tuviera un horrible pavor. Sobrevivir a cada noche era un problema con el paso del tiempo las cosas se dificultaron sus pesadillas hacían de las suyas riéndose a carcajadas de su desgracia, razones por la cual disfrutarán como el pequeño se desesperaba a tal punto que llegaba a perder la poca cordura que le queda y no solo eso les encanta ver como grita del susto al distinguir sus figuras se podría decir que su sufrimiento era como su comida diaria.  
Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir cada gota era el significado de la desesperanza saber que en cualquier momento ellos lo asesinarían si el no lograba pasar la noche con éxito y lo que más le disgustaba era lo que venia después de finalizar todo...la diversión con Plushtrap... Personalmente a el le provocaba un horrible terror cuando veía a ese niño sentado en esa silla blanca de madera esperando el momento ideal para espantarlo ,aquel ser que se encontraba allí portaba unos cabellos dorados, ojos oscuros que si lo observabas bien parecían como dos navajas que se enterraban en su frágil cuerpo, dos orejas de conejito en cual le daba una apariencia adorable pero sin pasar su semblante de siniestro, vestuario extraño para su gusto ya que parecía de un niño de años pasados y por último esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba en el rostro del menor.  
Las reglas del juego era fácil de captar solo debía usar su fiel linterna, alumbrar ese pasillo largó donde estaba ese pequeño rubio tenía disponible 100 segundos para ganarle si es que llegaba a las X marcada del suelo si pasa mas allá lo asustaría perdiendo completamente aquel juego del infierno y si su tiempo se acaba solo tendría que volver a enfrentarse en esa habitación a las pesadillas hasta que el reloj marqué las 6:00 am si por una casualidad su suerte esta con el y lograba ganarle al pequeño conejo dorado podría quedarse 2 horas en ese pasillo acompañando a plush sentándose al lado del ojioscuro en el piso, la compañía era demasiado silenciosa pues plushtrap nunca decía nada ni el tampoco prefería esto en vez de tener que luchar contra sus miedos aunque todo estuviera callado podría por lo menos aprovechar este momento de paz luego recordó una pequeña anécdota de haces algunas noches atrás en cual le saco una leve sonrisa...  
Flashback  
Había ganado el juego de plush, suspiro con alivio al ver como el conejo se había sentado en esa X a pasos sigilosos y precavidos se acerco a el para solo cogerlo de los brazos y devolverlo a su respectivo lugar pero había un problema digamos que su estatura era un inconveniente, era muy bajito para su edad en cambio el rubio era todo lo contrarió si algún día ambos decidieran medir su altura de seguro que el castaño le llegaría al mentón a plush además de que no era tan fuerte intento varías veces con sus pequeñas manos agarrándolo intentando arrastrarlo por el frío piso pero siempre que lo hacia se caía hacia atrás en fin después de unos minutos el niño se había cansado de tratar además en unas de esas caídas el había aterrizado en el duro suelo dándose un buen golpe en su trasero si plush tuviera más libertad de acción de seguro se hubiera reído de el sin control alguno ,fue gracioso cuando se golpeo allí pero no era solo por que se desplomara si no su expresión que mostró un pucherito de lo más infantil y adorable con un toque de decepción luego se cruzo de brazos pensando como lo haría para levantar al pesado conejo mientras que ideaba una estrategia para solucionar el problema, plushtrap entre tanto se levantó de donde estaba encaminándose a su cómoda silla para luego sentarse en ella y quedar al frente del menor entregándole una sonrisa burlona ,el pequeño al ver que plush volvió por si solo a su lugar no pudo evitar fundir el seño molesto, mientras que inflaba sus mejillas-¿¡ese conejo podía hacerlo!?-chillo con frustración para si mismo luego se cruzo de brazos-¡hijo de su mamá coneja!-lo hubiera insultado con estas mismas palabras si tuviera el valor suficiente aunque le quedaba una duda plush no tiene madre ¿no es así?...-¡pero si es un muñeco!-se dijo en su mente sin creer que él hizo ese comentario tan absurdo; es mejor que dejara de una buena vez por todas de debatir en sus pensamientos solo debía centrarse en avanzar donde se hallaba el rubio sentarse a su lado a una distancia razonable y aprovechar estas 2 horas o los minutos restantes que le quedaban para estar en tranquilidad , así lo hizo espero hasta que su tiempo se acabo pero antes de volver a su habitación miro de reojo a plush y se dio cuenta de algo ,que no era tan malo su compañía debía admitir que era el único ser que nunca le hacía daño solo lo asustaba...solo quizás, algún día de estos serán unos grandes amigos pero no debía llenarse de ilusiones ," _aquí solo tu debes estar a salvo ese es tu propósito no lo olvides_ " se convenció con esa afirmación en su cabeza luego se levanto marchándose al territorio de guerra.  
Fin del Flashback.  
Ahora mismo se hallaba junto al conejo; sintió una gran baja temperatura en su cuerpo causando que temblará de frío tuvo que abrazar sus piernas acurrucándose para mantener algo de calor al parecer esta semana se encontraba con un aire gélido mas que la anteriores veces que estuvo aquí, cueste lo que cueste tendría que soportarlo ,ya sabia de ante mano que no podía quejarse de nada...* _ellos se encargarían de callarlo en un instante*..._  
Luego de que su tiempo se terminara , tuvo que hacer lo mismo de siempre volver a su cuarto o como debería nombrarlo (zona de desmembramiento, sufrimiento y locura) , se levanto de donde estaba dando unos pasos pero antes de que se dirigiera a la salida percibió una mirada penetrante asía su persona en cual le incómodo en ese momento provocó que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda , por todos los medios tuvo que ignorarlo para posteriormente retirarse de ese sitió sin voltear asía atrás.  
P.O.V. Plushtrap  
Le di una señal moviendo levemente mi cabeza dándole a entender que las horas llegaron a su fin , el pequeño niño como siempre se levanto y seguidamente avanzo hasta la salida antes de que atravesará el marcó de la puerta, lo observé detenidamente.  
-¿tiene frío?-me dije entre mis pensamientos preocupado, era lógico que estuviera así , últimamente estas noches comenzó una temporada fría como el parecer si persivio como lo contemplaba ya que se detuvo en su andar quedándose varado por unos segundos , vi como se estremesia luego salio de aquí tambaleándose al caminar, lo cual me extrañó al verlo de esta forma nunca se iba de aquí de esa manera , siempre sale huyendo o caminaba cuidadosamente, pero esta noche fue distinta demasiada para mi opinión...  
-los cambios se acercan enano, y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta-hablo una voz grave y distorsionada en alguna parte de la sombría oscuridad,yo solo fundí el seño ¿porque demonios sigue llamándome con ese apodo?, se que soy pequeño pero a veces este sujeto siempre se burla de mi estatura propasándose de los límites.  
-¿Que quieres nightmare?-pronuncie éstas palabras con algo de irritación y aburrimiento girando mi cabeza al lado izquierdo donde se hallan unos cuartos vacíos.  
-solo inspeccionaba , ¿que?¿ ya no puedo estar aquí?-finalizo riéndose con sorna mientras que salia de esa habitación, dejándose ver su apariencia maltratada la cual si la observas demasiado te provocaría un miedo puro, luego se acerco a mi susurrándome lo siguiente-he visto que has perdido las partidas de tu querido juego mas de lo usual...¿se puede saber la razón?-.  
-¡tsk!, no digas tonterías si he perdido es porque el niño ya sabe calcular bien el tiempo-.  
-aja, si claro-uso un tono de sarcasmo-no creas que me tragaré esa excusa, tan fácilmente-.  
-¿piensas que lo he dejado vencerme así como así?-.  
El pelinegro asintió sin quitar esa sonrisa hipócrita.  
-pues te tengo malas noticias, ese pequeño lo ha hecho con su propio esfuerzo-conteste a la defensiva para que se calle y se largara de este sitio lo más pronto posible pero el resultado fue diferente.  
-estas defendiendo a ese mocoso-dijo con odió en su voz, yo ya sabía que night le tenia cierto rencor al castaño ¿casualidad? no ,siempre ha sido de esta manera, desde nuestra existencia el objetivo de el era destruir la mente del menor, seguramente es por ser la última pesadilla.  
-¿y eso qué?, alguna vez las cosas tenían que cambiar de curso-le reproche a la defensiva para acto seguido él comenzará a estrangularme con fuerza sin dejarme respirar.  
-¡no intentes nada idiota! ¡si veo que hiciste un ajusté a tu estúpido jueguito...todos los nightmares te asesinaran sin tener compasión de ti!-amenazó como todo psicópata con sed de sangre, luego me soltó mientras que yo solo daba unas cuantas bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido, eleve mi vista observándolo fijamente desafiando nuestro contacto visual entre ambos y para acabar con todo este tema de una buena vez le dije-no,me interesa cambiar la rutina ni lo que planeen ustedes contra mi tampoco no me importa si desobedezco las ordenes de un imbécil y yo se que sabes las razones...prefiero hacerlo antes de ser un sumiso que se cruza de brazos sin tomar sus decisiones por su cuenta-lo mire dándole una indirecta bastante notable dirigida asía él cuando mencione*la desobediencia y el imbécil* que por supuesto era night , creo que entendió ese mensaje oculto ya que dio un suspiró agobiado-contigo es difícil reflexionar ¿no es cierto?-hizo una pausa, tratando de contener las ganas de golpearme hasta que yo pida piedad o clemencia por ello-haz lo que se te antoje , ya estas advertido-finalizo dándose vuelta mostrándome su espalda, después se alejo unos pasos de mi para luego se esfumarse sin dejar rastro alguno.  
Ya desapareciendo de mi vista , empecé a tocar mi cuello con cuidado-¡tch!-me queje de dolor la presión que aplico ese pelinegro en mi yugular hizo que repentinamente ardiera incluyendo también ese color carmín causado por la irritación en mi piel.  
-espero que no hallan quedado ninguna marca de esas manos, ese tipo si que te puede llegar a matar si se lo propone-hable en voz baja para mi ás no deseo que nadie se entere y luego comiencen a acosarme con preguntas sobre el estado de mi cuello, así que lo oculte con mi propia camisa...  
Con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos más agresivos con el niño, a tal grado que él pequeño poco a poco se desesperaba más que las anteriores veces ,ya que Fredbear conocido como también Golden, había anunciado que "se le estábamos dando fácil las noches" en conclusión todos estuvieron de acuerdo que le subiéramos el nivel, hasta que él no pudiera más y solo deseara su muerte como única salvación de este horrendo y miserable lugar, en cambio a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto que traman...pero por alguna extraña razón comenze a preocuparme de ese pequeño ojichocolate, pobrecito él no se merece traumatizarse más de lo necesario y nosotros solo favorecemos hacer que se unda en sus peores miedos... _debe sentirse solo_...  
Recuerdo como Golden hablaba animada mente sobre aquel accidente causándole gracia, contó cada detalle sin omitir nada de aquel día de la fiesta , a ellos al parecer les divertía en cierta manera ya que lo asimilaban a un chiste de los buenos los cuales te parten de la risa. No se con certeza ¿Por qué les agradaba ver a un niño traumatizado? ,Yo no le encuentro nada especial solo creo que la incógnita de esta pregunta no tendrá ninguna respuesta concreta o con sentido.  
Luego sentí como alguien me da un golpe a mi cabeza sacándome de mi dilema-¡ay!-gruñí adolorido y molesto observando al culpable de aquel Zape que me proporcionó.  
-¡hey!, no te olvides que la sexta noche no estas disponible-dijo aquel rubio con una sonrisa burlona.  
-si sii , ya lose no me lo tienes que repetir cada cinco minutos-reproche.  
Todavía no entiendo...¿Que le sucede a esta gente?, lo único que saben hacer es comunicarse a golpes para dirigirte la palabra ¡demonios! Al parecer no se dan cuenta que duele , ¡claro! A ellos les gusta ver el sufrimiento ¡malditos sádicos!... aunque conmigo no hay tantas diferencias.  
-¡uy!~ creo que ya andas en tus días amigo- pronunció esta frase mofándose e incluyendo un tono sarcástico.  
-¡cállate!-.  
-he hee~ alguien esta sensible hoy, ¿Dime porque últimamente te le quedas viendo al pequeño? , ¿acaso te interesa? O simplemente estas preocupado por su bienestar-rió entre dientes con cierta hipocresía que claramente se notaba en su rostro.  
Como respuesta le envíe una mirada de desprecio luego pensé un poco meditando lo que mencionó Fredbear, es cierto no niego lo que ha dicho este idiota quizás dice la verdad desde que nos propusimos a agredir con más ferocidad al pequeño solo deseaba que nada le sucediera en estas noches; alguna vez de seguro me voy a revelar ante ellos y lo protegeré con mi propia vida, eso sonó a ficción y también muy... como decirlo ¿gay? o ¿marica? Bien no quiero desviar me del tema pero muchos dirán "tienes 10 años y ¿ya sabes sobre esto?" ' pues si ya me lo inculcaron hace mucho tiempo además cuando observas a dos pares de osos (fred y N. Freddy) haciendo que sabe que es bastante ¿traumante?, mejor pasemos al otro punto antes de que comience a recitar un discurso.  
-Te lo estas pensando demasiado, entonces ¿es verdad?lo dijo con una mueca seria.  
-¡¿Que tiene de malo preocuparse del niño?!-exclame molesto luego murmure-ojala supiera su nombre así dejaría de nombrarlo como niño,pequeño, etc.

-Te escuche perfectamente plushi ~-.

-¡No me llames de esa forma !-le grite enojado cruzándome de brazos con el seño fundido la razón de mi comportamiento reciente se debe a que a mi no me agrada en lo absoluto ese estúpido apodo "Plushi", en cierto modo pienso que están llamando a un perro o también creo que con ello me veo mas adorable en cual lo detesto rotundamente no quiero obtener una apariencia tierna o "kawaii" como diría ; por eso mismo soy una pesadilla ¿no es cierto? y esta claro que no debo ser adorable ...

-awww ~, no me digas que estas enamorado por que si fuera así , gritaría de felicidad-se burlo haciéndome sacar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas acto seguido le conteste de una forma avergonzada-¡¿Que?! ¡no digas estupideces! es la cosa mas bizarra que he oído en mi vida-desvié mi mirada asía un punto sin retorno luego escuche como se reía a carcajadas Fredbear al parecer no se creyó la justificación que le di.  
-bien, me hiciste reír y gracias a eso saciare tu interés en ese pequeño-.  
-¿eh?-.  
-vamos no te hagas el inocente, como si no supieras lo que esta sucediendo ahora-hizo una pausa después hablo con un tono de superioridad-su nombre comienza con una T y finaliza con una Y y si quieres saber su apellido es fácil-se acerco hasta mi oído derecho susurrando estas palabras- Stephenson... Ahora tu debes por ti mismo averiguar su nombre je-.  
-no necesita tanta información-escupí con amargura por el simple hecho que el supiera mas cosas que yo por ser "el favorito" de esa pequeña persona.  
-deberías agradecérmelo además cambia esa cara plushi o te saldrán arrugas si es que sigues estando celoso-.  
-¿¡celoso!?-me levante de mi silla a paso acelerado para solo darle su merecido aunque el fuera mas fuerte que yo no permitiré que se burle mas de mi, estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre fred pero un ruido nos llamo la atención de ambos.  
-es el-dijo en voz baja el rubio-debo irme , recuerda querido plushi averigua su nombre todavía queda mucho tiempo antes de su despertar-luego como por arte de magia desapareció, ¿debería hacerle caso a su consejo? pensé mientras que caminaba hasta donde mi silla ,en ese presido momento hizo aparición el pequeño siempre acompañado de su linterna la cual lo salvaba de los apuros.  
Como siempre es la rutina diaria comenzamos con el juego, en ese instante se me ocurrió una "grandiosa" idea una que quizás pueda acercarme más a él logrando así mismo su confianza plena, lo primero que debería hacer es modificar algunas condiciones de mi juego , como por ejemplo cuando el pierda no debo asustarlo, sino darle un pequeño consejo para la próxima ronda que tuviéramos y si en cambio gana...sentí esa repugnante luz alumbrar todo mi rostro, gruñí con molestia ya que la detestaba , yo prefiero más la temible oscuridad si lose mis gustos son un tanto extraños pero tengo que olvidarme de eso por ahora la única acción que debo tomar es centrarme en que el niño no salga victorioso en esta partida porque si por una casualidad ganara mi plan no se ejecutaría bien pensé mientras que me escondía en una habitación vacía, los segundos transcurrieron rápidos debo ser precavido y cuidadoso con el tiempo...  
10 segundos ¡demonios!, el niño no ha dejado de prender esa linterna... 9...8...bien tengo que hacer algo cualquier cosa, avance con sigilosidad y luego nuevamente alumbró el pasillo...7...6...5...me escondí a una velocidad increíble... 4...asome un poco mi cabeza desde el marcó de la puerta, ¡ok! es ahora o nunca corrí como sino fuera un mañana Asia el pequeño al parecer escucho mis pasos acelerados iba a prender esa luz pero al estar en un estado de pánico y nerviosismo no logro lo que quería... 3...2...1- _too_ _bad_ -susurre cerca de su rostro para acto seguido esta vez prendiera aquel artefacto de batería y me observará con un miedo inexplicable , me acerque mas a el, el niño por inercia cerro fuertemente sus ojos creyendo que lo asustaría como las anteriores veces pero esta vez sera distinto con mi mano peñisque con suavidad su pequeña y delicada nariz.  
-Se te acabo el tiempo-reí levemente-para la otra se más rápido y usa mejor tu sentido de audición-le aconseje para después soltar el agarre y luego camine tranquilamente hasta mi sitio correspondiente al hacerlo pude ver como sus ojos se abrían con asombro y sus labios formaran una perfecta O de sorpresa , creo que no se espero esa grata acción. Después de que se saliera de "shock" mental por así decirlo, vi como intentaba articular algunas palabras al no darle resultado prefirió largarse del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Nudo en la garganta he he~-sonreí sin comprender la razón del porque hice esa mueca, aunque ya tenia una estructura del motivo pero no estoy al tanto seguro si es lo correcto bueno saltándonos de este tema, jamas pensé que al cambiar las reglas del juego las cosas tomarían otro giro inesperado y que desde luego _un paso lo cambiara todo_ , el rumbo que he decidido modificar grandes acontecimientos y eso muy pronto se fue presenciando en una sola noche la cual fue la primera vez que me dirigía el habla sus palabras eran tímidas con una pizca de inseguridad y miedo supe en seguida que se armo de valor y que en varias noches de seguro tuvo que prepararse psicologicamente para este momento su primera oración fue esta _" ¿Por que no me_ _asustas?"_ siempre recordare esa pregunta pequeña todos los días de mi existencia... una consulta sin respuesta , ¿porque? ¿porque lo hice? no lose , quizás solo fue por un estúpido capricho mio o solo era por la rutina aburrida que convivíamos y yo simplemente ¿quería unos cambios? de todos formas debía responderlo, lo observe desde mi silla sus cabellos alborotados castaños a simple vista se veían suaves al tacto y sus ojos marrones resplandecientes de inocencia me miraban esperando ansiosa mente la respuesta, al verlo tan detalladamente el niño desvió su mirada asía otro lugar y a mi todavía no se me ocurría que contestarle hasta que una excusa llego a mi mente... _quiero un amigo, ¿no te sientes solo en este horrible lugar? ..._ me vio de reojo pero no dijo nada , cuando se acabo todo regreso a su cuarto.

a la siguiente noche me contesto con una voz algo melancólica diciéndome que si se sentía en una plena soledad y que nunca en su vida ha tenido un amigo "verdadero" al terminar de decirlo nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo púes el y yo no teníamos tantos temas de conversación , recién nos llevamos conociendo más a fondo en cuento nos enfocaremos en una charla con más argumentos ya no sera un obstáculo por delante y creo que con el tiempo se resolverá este problema... Como todas las noches el juego llego a su fin, últimamente el a escuchado mis consejos, le ha ido muy bien en mis rondas se ha vuelto en un experto en ello y eso me alegra ya qué le ayudará mucho cuando combata con mis "compañeros", recordé vagamente que hace unos segundos él me informo que "no tenia ningún amigo" quizás yo pueda ser lo ; ¿esta decisión es correcta? ¿una pesadilla y su creador estableciendo un lazo de amistad? además ¿porque lo hago? no debería estar tan cerca de el ,pero mi conciencia me dice a gritos que lo haga ok solo por esta vez obedeceré a su mandato aunque con todo esto nuevo la idea puede resultar divertida o eso pienso en mi punto de vista.  
..bien esta hecho y derecho le propondré ser mi compañero , creo que al principio se lo tomara como una broma pesada y después se confundirá demasiado , pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿no?.  
Lo observe avanzar asía la salida debo decírselo antes de que se valla de aquí, exhale unas cuantas veces para posteriormente exclamar- _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_ -. Se volteo con algo de asombro y confusión dudando en responder inmediato no movió ni un solo musculo se quedo paralizado en su sitio meditando un poco luego salio huyendo de aquí cuando vi tal acción que tomo solo desvíe mi mirada reflexionando que esa fue una gran estúpida idea y que no debí ser tan precipitado pero lo que no sabia era que el pequeño castaño se de volvió, camino tembloroso asía mi logré ver entonces como una mano extendida se interpuso en frente de mi rostro lo observe el solo asintió dando a entender que acepto mi propuesta una leve sonrisa se me dibujo, para acto seguido devolverle el apretón de mano cerrando el acuerdo de nuestra amistad...

Debo admitir que las primeras noches de camaradas( hable igual que pero eso no tiene importancia por ahora (?) ) hubo incomodidad de por medio, lo bueno de todo esto es que con el paso de los segundos, minutos,horas y noches cada "día" nos conocíamos mas, una de aquellas noches frías me revelo su nombre en cual es Timmy un nombre muy común para cualquier persona pero a el le queda perfección, Timmy y yo ya llevamos hasta ahora una relación excelente como amigos , las dos horas que siempre eran aburridas y llenas de miedos se convirtió en una junta entretenida y nuestras conversaciones ya eran algo intimas (como por ejemplo esos tipos de secretos que te cuenta tu mejor amigo/a y tu simplemente lo guardas siendo leal al no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos a cualquiera que ande por allí) la cuestión es que somos tan unidos que a veces en algunas ocasiones el ojimarron solo deseaba quedarse a mi lado en vez de estar habitualmente en su habitación.

-vuelve ellos te pueden lastimar-hable preocupado de su bienestar.

-lo se ya me voy , ¡Que tengas buenas noches!-sonrió con ternura mientras que se despedía agitando su mano de un lado a otro...

A veces pienso que unas de estas tantas noches lo asesinaran de una manera lenta y dolorosa pues ese a sido el primer objetivo de todas las pesadillas a exepcion de mi que era era el único en no querer hacerle daño pero como dicen por hay no todo es de color de rosas, arco iris y etc . Alguna vez lo atraparan y les digo que si sucedió, no crean que no me sentí angustiado al oír un grito desgarrador agudo e infantil que se apagaba a cada segundo como si lo estuvieran estrangulando y lo mas extraño de esto era que ya eran pasadas de las 6:00 am ¡ya debería estar aquí!.

-eso es injusto-me dije irritado, ahora la pregunta del millón ¿debería ir a ver lo que sucede? o solo quedarme tranquilo en mi silla a esperar lo que ocurriera sin hacer nada es lógico que si me quedara de brazos cruzados lo acecinaran sin dudar. No ¡no lo dejare solo! yo lo había dicho unas noches atrás "me revelare ante ellos con tan solo de defender lo" y eso haré cumpliré lo que he nombrado.  
Me levante de un brinco para luego correr a la habitación del castaño antes de que llegara a tal sitio baje la velocidad así saldría inadvertido cuando este allí me dispuse entonces a caminar hasta la puerta izquierda abriéndola silenciosamente (recuerden que su habitación contiene dos puertas en cada lado de los muros, todavía no comprendo el diseño de este cuarto que yo sepa nadie tendría algo así o quizás...);asome un poco mi cabeza cuando logre ver parte de la escena pude distinguir dos sombras me acerque más pude localizar que la linterna estaba tirada en alguna lado del piso alumbrando con una leve luz después dirigí mi vista asia otro lugar y es hay en donde quede shockeado , adelante de mis ojos se encontraba Nightmare sobre timmy asfixiándolo pude divisar también como el niño intentaba escapar pataleando con sus piernas para sacarlo de encima y sus pequeñas manos al igual que sus otras extremidades hacían la misma acción al no tener efecto cada segundo que pasaba el pelinegro oponía mas presión en su cuello haciendo que el pequeño se colocará pálido y en sus ojos marrones se apreciaba unas lágrimas finas llenas de dolor rodando en sus mejillas blancas, sus intentos de liberarse no lo salvaran y yo lo se muy bien, la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño es demasiado distinta no saldrá vivo...  
-te-tengo q-que hacer algo-dije entre susurros y tartamudeos nerviosos por aquella situación, si no interfiero en esto el morirá un gemido de aflicción hizo que me sacara de mi trance al ver nuevamente que Night sacaba sus garras a punto de perforar el estómago del menor, si llegara hacerlo lo mas probable es que le quebraría todos sus costillas no conforme con eso también tratara de atravesar sus órganos luego los retiraría uno por uno triturándolos haciendo que el niño se los coma a la fuerza para entonces ya estaría muerto pero a el no le agrada ver un sufrimiento rápido lo hará todo con lentitud disfrutando de cada momento de como se retuerce del miedo, angustia, pánico y por ultimo el calvario y no hablaré más por que ya lo quiere hacer...-¡No, ni se te ocurra tocarlo perra!-grite insultándolo usando un tono de voz de coraje e ira para después lanzarme sobre el mordiéndolo con mis afilados dientes atacando unos de sus hombros, el mayor no alcanzó a voltearse por completo para ver quien había sido el causante de ese chillido ,solo solto un alarido de dolor mientras que dejaba al ojimarron en paz ,yo por mi parte deje de morder sintiendo un sabor metálico en mi paladar gustativo ¿es sangré? no lo creo nosotros no tenemos ese liquido...bueno apartando el tema anterior , cuando vi a timmy libre de su presión avance a paso veloz donde se hallaba él.  
-¿estas bien?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese instante.  
El castaño me observo con sus ojos llorosos a la vez recuperando el aire de sus pulmones luego asintió.  
-me alegro que estés bien-limpie sus lagrimas y después acaricie sus cabellos sedosos como consuelo en cual el me devolvió con una sonrisa cansada entretanto se sobaba su zona afectada para calmar el dolor causado.  
-crees que el juego terminó aquí mi querido plushi-interrumpió una voz grave llena de odio y rencor al pronunciar mi apodo.  
No quise averiguar de quien se trataba porque se quien era el dueño de ese tono, de un jalón cogí la mano de Timmy haciéndole señas de que "debíamos huir lo más rápido posible de este sitio", el captó mi mensaje inmediatamente sin oponer ninguna resistencia de parte del pequeño , ambos nos escabullimos de aquel cuarto cuando nuevamente escuche lo siguiente-¡Huye, huye de todo modos hijo de puta te encontraremos ,no tienes en donde esconderte conejito JAJAJA-finalizo aquella frase con una risa psicópata y retorcida en cual hizo que nos estremeciéramos al transitar en los corredores de este espantoso infierno... _no se que sanducera en el futuro, lo único que se es que mi amigo y yo nos espera una muerte definitiva...espero encontrar un refugio pronto, así pensare que solución tomare para acabar con todo este lió..._

Notas finales:  
comparto drogas (｡･ω･｡)  
fic esta dedicado para una amiga que insistió mucho por esto.  
¿OTP? ok no o quizás.  
.. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

4\. ¿habra yaoi?...algo me dice que plush tiene un amor incondicional asia el pequeño (?)

5\. el nombre del niño lo saque de una página que no recuerdo bien.  
Y eso es todo nos vemos luego...  
Se despide cris :)..


	2. ¿confiarías en mi? parte 1

...¿confiarías en mi?...(1/2)

Advertencia:(debí haberlo hecho en el primer capitulo pero bueno...)  
1\. Esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico.  
grosero  
personajes no son de mi propiedad si no del gran creador Scott Cawthon  
í el tiempo transcurre diferente del juego fnaf en general (como mundo alternativo)  
... Eso seria todo espero que disfruten del fic ∆Quedas adevertid ∆

Corrieron y corrieron entre toda la oscuridad buscando un lugar para esconderse en la inesperada persecución; por poco Timmy se lástima con los muebles de su "humilde hogar", Plushtrap había persivido tal cosa pensando que el castaño tenia una gran desventaja , su visión no era nocturna comparada con la suya , pues ¡claro! el pequeño era un humano y el supuestamente un animatronic o eso creía...bueno saltándose del tema por ahora debía tomar medidas si es que deseaba avanzar por un buen camino evitando que su compañero impactara con algún otro objeto que lo dañara. En aquel instante se le vino una gran idea que quizás funcionaria , sin previo aviso cogió al niño de manera nupcial logrando provocar un agudo pero silencioso chillido de sorpresa proveniente de esos labios delicados y rosados por parte del mas bajó lo cual al darse cuenta de como el rubio lo traía se molesto un poco , esta postura era idéntica a cuando una princesa indefensa tenia que ser rescatada por su noble caballero y desde luego combatir contra el dragón saliendo victorioso parecido a esos cuentos que una vez su madre le narraba antes de irse a dormir al recordar aquello sintió un sentimiento de melancolia...¿algun día volvería a su antigua vida? Esperaba que si pero de igual modo tendría que soportar a su odioso hermano mayor con sus amigos haciéndole esas bromas y burlas , sacudió su cabeza de un lugar otro cerrando sus ojos fuertemente no debería memorizar esas situaciones , ahora solo debía concentrarse en que Plush lo soltara ya que era realmente vergonzoso estar en los cálidos brazos de aquel y por alguna extraña razón sentía que se parecía a una "niñita vulnerable" con su típico novio ,si todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo masculino y no por que Plushtrap fuera su único amigo dejaría que lo tratase de esa forma , comenzó a mover sus piernas intentando liberarse del agarre en cual el de cabellos dorados lo observo con una mueca sombría no era momento de jugar , estaban en un gran aprieto así que decidió preguntarle la razón del porque se comportaba de esa forma.  
-¿Que sucede?-pregunto con un tono de seriedad en su voz , u viera preferido no usarlo pero al estar bajo precion se le hacia algo difícil controlar sus acciones.  
-¡bajame! ¡bajame!, esto es demasiado penoso-se quejo sin dejar de hacer tales movimientos como si este mismo fuera un gusano retorciendose.  
-no, hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro-le respondió de una manera cortante para que abandonara ese infantil berrinche.  
-pero...-  
-¡shh! , por favor... no deseo que alguien de nuevo te lastime, por eso te pido que te mantengas en silencio-susurro con cierta dulzura mientras intentaba acariciar ese sedoso cabello lo cual si lo consiguió por ahora tenía la misión de lograr establecer un lazo de protección ya que cualquier Nightmare podía oler el aroma de desesperación o miedo del niño y es lo que menos quería porque si llegaran a olfatear esas cualidades tendrían más posibilidades de localizarlos.  
Timmy se ruborizó era la primera vez que una persona consiguia hacerlo , ese tacto fue tan acogedor que se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor luego sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago lo cual le resulto agradable esa sensación, lo que no sabia era que en su interior había nacido un nuevo sentimiento de afecto y al pasar de los años se desarrollarrian pero por ahora solo debía esperar que crezcan para que luego salgan a floté.  
-vienen hacia nosotros...ese idiota ya alerto a los demas-mumurro frustrado.  
-¿eh?,¿que quieres decir con eso?-  
Plushtrap bajo su vista contemplando esas frágiles facciones _...tan bonitas..._ pensó sin darse cuenta de sus reflexiones luego se proporciono un golpe mental -¡¿que demonios?!-hablo para si algo perplejo ¿por que decía aquello?, el sabía que últimamente las cosas se estaban volviendo más extrañas de lo normal pero esto era muy distinto...dejo de pensar en ese pequeño dimela después vería como lo solucionaba ya que había otro punto mas importante que hacer.  
-no, es nada Timmy-le respondió con una sonrisa para mantener un ambiente relajado y sin preocupaciones, el castaño lo miro un tanto no convencido a la vez frunciendo el ceño "el conejo dorado esta mintiendo" se afirmo con esas palabras, quedándose en silencio para no estorbar el trabajo del otro.  
Unos segundos más tarde...  
El de ojos oscuros se encamino asia la cocina todavía cargaba al niño de camisa a rayas ,las demas pesadillas ya le estaban pisando los talones cada una se disparcieron por todos los sectores de la casa, rezo por no encontrar a en aquel lugar ya que esa era su zona donde habitualmente siempre se hallaba esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no verla allí...entro en la puerta principal ,con sigilio bajo a su amigo cogio su mano para acto seguido susurrarle que le siguiera sus pasos el pequeño solo le respondio con un si muy bajito luego siguieron avanzando con suerte no se encontraron con la rubia pero a cambio vieron o mas bien vio Plushtrap unos ojos luminosos de un color verde agua (turquesa) , suspiro con alivio ya sabia quien hacia presencia en esta cocina.  
\- ¿Frey?-  
-si, ¿que deseas plush?-hablo el cataño moviendo levemente sus orejitas de oso mientras que lo mirába de reojo.  
-gracias al cielo , que eres tu y no uno de tus hermanos mayores...hablando de ellos ¿sabes donde están?-pregunto por si las moscas ya sabía de antemano que los otros los estaban buscando por ahora seria una buena idea saber en donde se hallaban para no ir asia allá evitando que los asesinarán mas pronto.  
-creo que Alfred esta en la habitación del niño y...Frenrry en el baño supongo-hizo una breve pausa volteandose asía el rubio observandolo mejor , grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el conejo no estaba solo , fijo su vista a su acompañante en cual se dio cuenta que era nada menos que el pequeño o sea la víctima.  
-¿nos delataras?-articulo con tono sereno pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una breve angustia.  
-no...¿por que lo haría?-dijo curioso.  
-tu, ya sabes por casualidad ¿en que lío gordo me he metido?-  
El menor de los trillizos asintió para acto seguido comentar lo siguiente-si lo se, pero mi "madre" y mis hermanos no me informaron el motivo del por que...ahora comprendo que es algo grave-finalizo mirando al humano vio que este mismo se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos quizás ni siquiera había puesto atención en la charla entre plush y el-pobre yo igual estaría asi-penso, de alguna otra forma ayudaría a ese par y no le interesaba lo más mínimo arriesgarse, por esta vez desobedecería a su "madre" y a su superior solo por brindarle un apoyo el anhelaba con todo su ser que ambos obtuvieran su final feliz si se que suena a un cuento de hadas pero el lo deseaba tanto...  
-¿Que harás entonces?-  
-primero debo buscar un refugio o escondite , lo que sea-  
-sabes...hace poco tiempo acabo de descubrir un sótano en cual esta aqui-apunto con su dedo asia una esquina donde se hallaba una alfombran color carmesi con unos elegantes diseños blanquesinos-podrias oculatarte en ese sitio , nadien sabe de su existencia solamente yo-sonrio.

-gracias-le agradeció para luego coger nuevamente la pequeña mano de su amigo pero antes de que se encaminara hasta el lugar indico, frey le interrumpio el paso-Plushtrap antes de que vayas debo decirte algo importante-el de ojos oscuro se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras que el oso se acerco a su oido susurrándole como si fuera un secreto-te queda poco tiempo ¿estas consiente de como terminara esto?-el conejo dorado lo observo profundamente mientras que le enviaba una leve risa (falsa)-si, lo se...pero quiero mantenerlo con vida, si ellos lo llegan a tocar tendrán que enfrentarse a mi primero-le hablo entre murmullos inaudibles para cualquier oído pero para Frey fue bastante claro escucharlo.  
-el amor siempre suele darte problemas ¿no?-enuncio el trillizo.  
-¿de que hablas?-  
-nada, olvidalo... Quiero que oigas bien, este consejo lograra beneficiarles a ambos pero es algo arriesgado de ejecutar-  
-te escuchó-se acercó a el, sin embargo alguien le cogió unos de sus brazos con poseción impidiendole su cometido el rubio miro de reojo a su lado izquierdo efectivamente Timmy era el causante del agarre aunque todo se encontrara en plena oscuridad pudo distinguir como este mismo había fruncido el ceño como si estuviera ¿celoso?.  
-a despertado de su trance-rio el ojiturquesa con cierta diversión en sus palabras, le dio gracia ver esta escena tan adorable, el niño protegía algo que era suyo.  
-Timmy ,el no nos hará daño-intento tranquilizarlo ya que aquel agarre se estaba tensando , el de ojos marrones se encontraba inseguro no sabia muy bien si debía confiar en el otro ser pero si Plushtrap decía que no los lastimaría trataría de confiar en su afirmación , se relajo un poco pero no soltó el brazo de su "mejor amigo".  
Frey sabía que el pequeño no se despegaría del conejo así que opto usar otra estrategia para explicarle ya que si le susurraba lograría escucharlo -el lenguaje de señas puede funcionar-se dijo para sus dedos para llamar la atención , el ojioscuro fijo su vista en el y por parte de Timmy el ollo ese sonido pero como se dijo antes el es humano y bueno ustedes ya saben...  
El oso cogió un cuchillo afilado de gran tamaño que se hallaba en un cajón, apunto al arma punzante indicándole que este debía ser usado , Plush afirmo algo perplejo pues no se esperaba aquella accion -no estará tramand _o...no , no lo haría...-_ se dijo aterrado, temía lo peor ese tipo de objeto es utilizado a veces en cortar carnes o verduras o tambien para asecinar.  
Luego con ese mismo cuchillo se apunto el pecho justo donde se hallaba el corazon, capto inmediatamente el mensaje -no-murmullo estaba rotundamente negandose ha realizar ese tipo de cosa contra Timmy.  
-¡Se que es dura la decisión Plushtrap!-le espeto bruscamente.  
-¡Y tu sabes que no lo hare!-le respondió a la defensiva.  
-¿de que hablan?-la aguda e infantil voz del niño interrumpió la acelerada discusión de ambos,  
el par observo al pequeño ,debatiendo si seguirían con esa charla tan acalorada, Frey tuvo que ignorar la duda del menor continuando con lo anterior-yo te recomiendo que lo hagas tu...no sabes como lo haran sufrir, además hay una posibilidad de que despierte , de tu ya sabes que-en ese mismo instante se olleron pasos acercandose-debes irte...haz lo que puedas esa elección esta en tus manos y recuerda que tu tiempo tiene cierto limite-empujo a Plushtrap y Timmy asia el escondite sin antes de entregarle el cuchillo al rubio en cual este lo fulmino con la mirada todavia no estaba de acuerdo con esa opción...  
El ojioscuro desprendió aquella alfombra dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta de madera con sus manos la abrió viendo que por dentro se encontraba llena de telarañas -un sótano sin usar-penso para luego nuevamente guiar al castaño a su temporal escondite , no sabia del todo cuanto tiempo se mantendrían en este sitió pero si que muy pronto los daría por muerto, miro por última vez al exterior pudo lograr visualizar como Frey le sonreía con un pulgar arriba, en ello se entro con el niño cerrando con cuidado esa puerta; corrió con el alejándose lo mas que podía; después de un rato comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad solo caminaban a paso lento y calmado en el trayecto tan largo Timmy aprovecho de lanzar algunas preguntar que contenía en su mente.  
-hey Plush ¿Como puedes ver en la oscuridad?-  
-visión nocturna-  
\- ya veo...desearía tener mi linterna-hizo un puchero ya que la extrañaba además le ayudaría en observar en donde estaban.  
-es mejor que no la tuvieras-dijo al pasar aun lado de una araña grande negra y peluda que se localizaba colgada en un fino hilo pegado al techo en eso hizo una expresión moribunda.  
-¿porque?-hablo interesado.  
-por nada, sigamos andando-  
-mmm pero tengo otra duda-exclamo.  
-¿cual?-pregunto el conejo algo cansado de responderle.  
-¿nos encontraran?-su voz se noto temblorosa en solo pensar en ello.  
-espero que no-  
-y si...¡ay!-un fuerte apretón de mejilla por parte del mayor fue suficiente para callarlo.  
-basta de preguntas-  
-e-eres malo Plushtrap-hizo una mueca adolorida pero a la vez riéndose mientras se acariciaba sus pómulos.  
-si, si muy malo mira hasta estas llorando-dijo sarcástico, cuando termino esa oración observaron una ventana en cual esta daba una iluminación atravez de ella la luna llena se encontraba resplandeciente esta noche y eso se podía apreciar...  
-es linda-articulo embobado al contemplar tal belleza majestuosa.  
-sip, y acabamos de encontrar un buen escondite- apunto hacia adelante en frente de sus narices descubrieron un tipo de armario muy singular al guardarropa de Timmy.

-ven, vamos-volvieron a juntar sus manos, el mas alto oriento al castaño a la reciente guarida, se introducieron en aquel ropero sentándose junto a otro a una distancia disminuida...esperaron y esperaron...si alguien se aparecía por alli para amenazar con su vida.

el tiempo avanzo lentamente los dos chicos se quedaron inmóviles aguardando el primer ataque mientras que esperaban Plushtrap comenzo a pensar sobre la idea de Frey, sabia que en algún momento los eliminarian y que no tendrian piedad con el ojimarron pero ¿que debia hacer? no queria hacerle daño a su mejor amigo pero tampoco deseaba su destruccion y si el oso se equivocaba al decir que el pequeño despertaría y si no lo hacia que vendria despues su muerte...

-¡no! ¡no puedo hacerlo!-gruño frustrado.

-Plu-Plushtrap-recito Timmy con terror habia eschucho como alguien se acercaba, se apego mas al conejo abrazandolo , el miedo estaba reinando en el y no lo podia contener.

-tranquilo-le suplico-no pasara nada-aunque su voz sonaba con firmeza igual de todos modos tenia algo de temor.

-e-ellos vi-vienen-unas finas lagrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas ya suponia los peores acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

-por-por favor deja de llorar-comento angustiado no lograba mantener la calma en Timmy ,sintio como unas zancadas se aproximaban a una gran velocidad como si estuvieran corriendo.

-escucha Timmy-asujeto sus hombros con solidez el niño de camisa a rayas lo miro aun con esas lagrimas en sus ojos-saldremos de aqui cueste lo que cueste ¿entiendes?-declaro entretando secaba esas saladas aguas- _¿confiarías en mi_?-el castaño asintio para que luego algo humedo y suave se posara en sus labios ...su primer beso...era tan delicado lleno de ternura transmitiendo una proteccion jamas vista en su vida al presentir aquel afecto no comprendia que era realmente esa cosa que tocaba su boca hasta que despues supo que es lo que era se sonrojo a mas no poder abriendo sus ojos como platos nunca penso que el conejo haria tal osadia, pero pese a que le gustaba esa sensacion nueva debia admitir que que Plush besaba bien...el siempre pensó que los besos eran asqueroso por que estaban llenos de saliva o algo asi pero este fue distinto luego el ojiozcuro lo solto dejandolo libre despues lo abrazo...ya habia tomado una decision le haria caso al consejo de Frey... _solo por el bien de Timmy_

-¡Lo siento¡ ¡lo siento¡-se disculpo una y otra vez arrepintiendose de lo que realizaria.

-Te perdono-dijo en voz baja su rostro todavia mostraba esa tono rosa en sus mejillas mientras que le daba una leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-recuerda esto Timmy-aflojo el agarre- _siempre estaré contigo cuenta con ello.._.-le susurro a su oido provocando un leve temblor en el mas bajo-eso lo se Plushtrap-sonrio en la oscuridad sintiendo avergonzado por todas esas cosas.

-gracias por todo-agarro el cuchillo con discreción para posteriormente encajarle en su pecho el artefacto... no se ollo ningún grito ni nada solo como el cuerpo del menor caia muerto en su regazo ese liquido carmesí se esparcía sin cesar ahora mismo el conejo se sentia sucio como si hubiera cometido un pecado , alejo esa navaja cubierta de sangre dejandola aun lado por ultima vez abrazo ese cadáver no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo mancharse solo deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos hasta que se desvaneciera...en ese instante se abrió el armario encontrándose con Nightmare.

-así que lo asesinaste ¿eh?-rió.

-¡cállate de una puta vez!-lo observo llorando le había dolido hacer esto y el muy estúpido le restriega en la cara su gran error.

Después presintió como el pelinegro lo cogió de los cabellos sacandole algunos gemidos de dolor-te escapaste pendejo de mierda ahora veras las consecuencias-lo soltó proporcionándole golpes descomunales...

Plushtrap sollozo pero no por el simple hecho de que el otro lo maltratara si no porque había perdido algo importante en su vida... _esperaba que algún día se rencontrara con el para volver ha pasar tiempo juntos .._.

notas finales:

no maten a la cris por hacer un final triste :,( yo igual senti dolor en el kokoro al escribirlo U_U pero bueno aqui esta esta sensual actualizacion la proxima sera para la semana siguiente espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago y le doy gracias a todas las lectoras que me apoyan en este fic...bechos y apapachos para ellas :D bien eso seria todo...

se despide cris :)


End file.
